The invention relates to a fuel injection system. More particularly, the invention relates to a fuel metering valve assembly within a fuel injection system which contains a movable valve member that is actuated by an air flow rate meter responsive to the aspirated air flow rate in the engine. The fuel injection system is intended to provide a combustible mixture to mixture-compressing and spark plug-ignited internal combustion engines. The fuel metering valve includes cooperating control slots and control orifices with variable flow apertures so as to provide metered fuel flow. A fuel metering valve of this type is already known. However, the constantly increasing requirements regarding the precision of the metered out fuel quantity make it necessary in the known fuel injection metering valve to use the most modern and precise manufacturing techniques, for example spark erosion, in order to obtain the exactly calibrated control orifices and control slots. Furthermore, the resolution of the path of the motion of the air flow rate meter is limited in the known fuel metering valve and thus only permits a limited adaptation of the fuel quantity to the requirements of the engine.